


Hapu's Kahuna Trial

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Hapu's going to be the Poni Island Kahuna! Before she can take the role, however, a group of the island's men have one last trial for her to overcome. It involves a male Mudsdale and a video camera.
Relationships: Hapu/Mudsdale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Hapu's Kahuna Trial

As a new Pokemon Trainer in the Alola region, Selene visited many different islands on her trial journey. After meeting up once again with her friend Lillie, the girls ended up on a quaint, somewhat empty island known as Poni Island. Unlike the others that Selene had visited, this island lacked any kind of shopping malls or big attractions, but it had a Pokemon Center all the same.

After spending a short time on the island, Selene and Lillie met Hapu, a young woman (whose age Selene just couldn't put her finger on, but assumed an adult woman of short stature,) who agreed to show them around and help them on their journey. However, Hapu simply gave them instructions on their next destination and took her leave, leaving Selene and Lillie confused, yet determined to venture on and meet Hapu in the future.

As for Hapu herself, she, along with her female Mudsdale companion, had a prior engagement to attend to--unknown to Selene and Lillie, Hapu was in training to become Poni Island's Kahuna, and this very day would hold her final test. After successfully completing it, she could officially take the role.

After her grandfather's passing, the island's guardian Pokemon had chosen Hapu to follow in his footsteps, but despite the great Pocket Monster's instruction, the citizens of the island deemed its choice far too simple--if they were going to have a Kahuna, they wanted to be sure it was one they could be proud of. Strangely enough, the only island dwellers that seemed to care were the men, but Hapu didn't argue; if they needed her to prove her worth, it was something she would gladly do.

With all of that still surging through her mind, Hapu--riding on Mudsdale's back--arrived back at the island's "town," as the citizens called it, despite it just being somewhat of an area for import trading. As she expected, Hapu saw a small group of men--some she recognized, and a few she didn't--all waiting for her arrival. As Mudsdale approached the group, Hapu slowly slid off her Pokemon's back and greeted the men with an open-armed wave.

"Alola, gentlemen." Hapu said with her usual smirk. The sly look in her bright, deep purple eyes, while normal to Hapu herself, was very sexy for her male judges; they didn't dare speak their minds on it, though. "I'm here for my last Kahuna trial, so what'll it be? Mudsdale rock-walking challenge? A Pokemon battle with Tapu Fini?"

"No, there's no battle." One of the men, who Hapu recognized as one of the island's top import traders, replied. "Although there is something involving Mudsdale. If you'll come with us, this is better suited to a secluded part of Poni. It makes sure no one gets hurt, you understand."

"Of course!" Hapu nodded. "We don't want one interrupting the trial and getting a stray Pokemon move to the face." She placed her hands on her hips and laughed at the thought. "I'd hate to see someone with a face full of Mud Shot!"

The men all exchanged smirks and knowing glances. There would definitely be a face full of something, they planned, but no mud would be involved. Well, unless that one guy in the back with the twitching eye and crazy laugh somehow gets his fetish fulfilled.

The entire group remained silent as they walked out of the harbor for the deeper parts of the island. Hapu, at the mens' suggestion, left Mudsdale at the Pokemon Center under Nurse Joy's care. Hapu didn't exactly feel comfortable without her partner by her side, but her new accompanying 'friends' assured her that things would be better without the female horse. As the trek continued, Hapu took the time to count the men around her: there were four. All of them refused to look her in the eyes as they walked.

Although she didn't take the time to gawk, Hapu could've sworn that she spotted one of the men having a bulge in his pants. Hapu always took things as they came along, so this didn't bother her: it was just the human body, after all. Nothing about a Kahuna trial could possibly sexually excite a man.

After what felt like hours of walking, the group reached the most secluded, deserted spot on Poni Island. The lush, grass-covered land looked beautiful in the sunlight of noon, and Hapu was becoming excited at whatever she'd get to do here; a beautiful day just seemed to make things better. She could even tell Moon and Lillie about it!

"Well, I think this is far enough." The import trader said. "Did you guys bring everything?"

Hapu turned around to see the group of men placing backpacks on the ground and beginning to dig through them; one pulled out a camcorder. The second pulled out a strange bottle with 'String Shot Lubricant' written on it. The third man had what looked like chains and iron bracelets. What was going on here?!

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine." The fourth man said, approaching Hapu. "Like I said, we're just doing something with Mudsdale, and you'll have your Kahuna title. Easy."

It didn't take long for Hapu to put two and two together. By the look on the mens' faces, they expected her to likely step back, become terrified, and protest their idea multiple times until they forced themselves on her like beasts!

"Permit me a guess on this one," Hapu started, crossing her arms. "That Poke Ball on your belt, there," she pointed to the fourth man's waist, seeing a shrunken Poke Ball, "has a male Mudsdale. Judging by the chains and the restraints, you plan to attach me to the Mudsdale's legs so I have to hang under him while he mates with me, all while you degenerates record it and masturbate to it later tonight. How correct am I?"

"... Yeah, on all of it." The importer sighed. The other men started to place the camera and lube back into their packs.

"Sounds fun!" Hapu exclaimed. "I haven't experienced sexual pleasure in about a month now, so it should be pretty nice."

"Y-You ... you're not a virgin?" The importer asked, taken aback by this. "So this Mudsdale wouldn't be your first time?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Hapu laughed. "Why do you think all those Hikers come back so satisfied? Who do you think calms down the Totem Pokemon when a trial-goer fails to defeat them?"

"Well, shit! This kills the fun of the whole thing!" One of the men shouted from the back. The importer turned to face him, giving him the most threatening glare since the move 'Scary Face' had been discovered. "I mean ... it'll make a great home movie! Right, Hapu?"

"That'd be fine." Hapu nodded. "I'll probably just use my Zebstrika dildo and get off to it myself!" The men all turned crimson at her blunt choice of words. Hapu laughed at the sight of them; these men thought they were getting an innocent, virgin girl to make into a sex toy? Not by any means, but at least she could have fun with them. A Mudsdale sounded fun; after all, her own was female and couldn't fulfill her needs the same way a passerby male trainer could.

"Fine, whatever ... come out, Mudsdale, I guess ..." The importer sighed, having taken the Poke Ball from his belt and pressing its button. In a zap of light, a tall, muscled, clearly male Mudsdale appeared. Hapu bent down to look at the creature's underside; a long, hard, thick, throbbing brown erection was proudly standing between his back legs.

"Someone's a big boy, aren't you?" Hapu walked around to Mudsdale's front, scratching his chin. Mudsdale let out a happy whinny, nuzzling against Hapu's palm as she started to stroke his furry cheek. "Are you ready to mate with me, Mudsdale? I promise I'll be gentle."

Mudsdale let out a loud neigh, and Hapu looked down to see his cock throb at the mention of sex. She turned to see her audience staring with wide eyes, not wanting to miss a second. Hapu sighed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Aren't you going to chain me up to him, or something?" She asked. "I thought you boys had this all planned out."

The men looked at one another. After a moment, one of them shrugged. The rest all grabbed the chains and shackles, walking towards a very calm, collected-looking Hapu.

"Come on now, quit making this poor Pokemon wait!" Hapu teased. As the men approached her, Hapu had fallen to her knees and reached for Mudsdale's underside, gripping his cock with her right hand and furiously pumping back and forth. Mudsdale let out a loud, excited neigh, and stomped one of his front hooves into the dirt--the men all paused in their steps to watch the show that Hapu was putting on.

"M-Maybe you could ... s-suck him off?" One of the men spoke up. Hapu looked at the horse's cock in her hand, then back at the group; the look on her face was now more annoyed than sly.

"How? It's practically bigger than I can open my mouth." She turned back to Mudsdale, casually moving her hand back and forth. "Besides, he's a good boy, he'll just enjoy--mmph!" Before Hapu could finished her sentence, and much to the mens' surprise and enjoyment, Mudsdale absentmindedly thrust towards Hapu and shoved the tip of his cock into her mouth. Hapu's eyes widened from the forceful push, and she could feel tears burning her eyes as the thick meat started to slowly thrust back and forth--not enough to push past her throat, but more than enough to give her a mouthful.

Hapu instantly pulled away, breathing heavily as she resumed pumping her hand on Mudsdale's cock. "Someone's bold!" Hapu praised. "If that's what you really want, I guess I can give it a shot. Just be gentle with me, okay?" A happy-sounding neigh and snort from the Pokemon seemed like an agreement, so after taking a deep breath, Hapu dove in and took Mudsdale's cock back into her mouth. It took a few moments for her eyes to stop watering, but after bracing herself it wasn't bad at all--she started to enjoy it. Continuing to jerk the horse off as fast as she could, Hapu started to slowly bob her head back and forth, trying to not take him in too deep.

Mudsdale didn't mind this--he stayed still and allowed Hapu to work her magic. Another loud snort came from him when she pulled away and started to run her tongue in circles around the tip, and Hapu could hear pants being unzipped behind her.

"I hope you boys thought this test through!" Hapu yelled back at them before taking Mudsdale's cock back into her mouth.

The men grouped together and murmured amongst themselves, turning to look at Hapu every few seconds. As he seemed to lead the group, the import trader approached Hapu, who hadn't paused in giving Mudsdale a blowjob.

"It seems like you expected everything we had planned, or you've already done it." He said with a sulk. "Just put on a good show and you can have the title, but the one rule we've decided on is that you have to be naked or it won't count."

"That's ... haah ..." Hapu took a deep breath after pulling away from Mudsdale's cock. "That's a ridiculous rule, I planned to do that ... a-anyway ..."

Despite Mudsdale's obvious protests and complaining neighing, Hapu crawled out from underneath him and stood next to him, giving her male groupies her signature sly grin. She reached up for the bow holding her purple bonnet, but one of the men quickly held out his hands and motioned for her to cease.

"Leave that on!" He exclaimed. "It's ... it's cute on you. You can leave that on."

"Okay, okay, hold your Ponyta." Hapu smiled. Her hands moved from the bow to the zipper at the top of her brown cover-alls. She slowly unzipped it down the center of her body, revealing her dark-tanned skin as the zipper reached the end of the thread just above her crotch. She reached for the sides and pulled them away, revealing her small, perky breasts to the men. Her nipples, a light pink color, were erect from the cold air and her anticipation of what was to come. As she finished pushing the outfit down her body, the men got a look at what only few other men and Pokemon had seen: Hapu's pussy, dripping with arousal juices, with a light, trimmed patch of black pubic hair.

"Aw, come on! She doesn't even shave it!" One of the guys complained. A loud smacking sound came from one of the others trying to silence him. "Ow! Damn it!"

Hapu ran her black work gloved hands down her nude, slim body, licking her lips and winking at the men gawking at her. She walked over to Mudsdale and slowly stroked his mane, leaning in to nuzzle the horse's cheek and kissing it. She looked down, seeing Mudsdale's large cock was still just as hard, possibly even more so from the Pokemon smelling Hapu's arousal.

Hapu moved down to her knees, crawling under Mudsdale and positioning her rear in front of the horse's cock. She turned to look at the throbbing, thick meat, and reached around her body to use two fingers to open her pussy. Mudsdale seemed to know what she did, despite not being able to see her.

"Just be gentle, Mudsdale. It takes me a bit to get used to the big ones-AHH!" Hapu's warning had gone unheeded; Mudsdale slide his thick, hard horse cock into Hapu's pussy. If Hapu thought her mouth was too small to take the beast's dick, her pussy certainly wasn't prepared for it; Mudsdale started to slowly yet roughly thrust as soon as he entered her. Hapu closed her eyes from both the pleasure and intense force from the Pokemon.

"Whoa, she actually did it!" The importer exclaimed. Hapu's eyes slowly opened and she tried to turn and see the men; all of them had their pants to their ankles or just unfastened. The group was masturbating furiously to the show that Mudsdale was giving them. As Hapu felt her pussy try to clench around Mudsdale's cock, which was practically impossible due to their respective sizes, Mudsdale seemed to take this as a signal--he started to thrust faster inside of Hapu. Hapu hoped the Pokemon would remain slow and gentle, only getting off with time instead of speed or force. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

A loud, happy-sounding neigh came from Mudsdale as he started to furiously thrust into Hapu's pink, wet, dripping pussy. One of the men had approached them, looking down--he looked disappointed. Hapu ignored him, reaching behind her and slowly stroking Mudsdale's cock with her gloved hand. Her touch made Mudsdale's thick cock begin to throb, and encouraged him once more to speed up.

"I was hoping she had a stomach bulge from his size ..." The man commented before standing back, resuming his masturbation. Hapu quietly laughed at his ridiculous wish--it wasn't as if this was some pornographic fantasy, after all. Mudsdale having sex with her was quite real, and as time passed and the Pokemon took control, quite pleasing. Hapu started to moan as her small body was forced forward with each push from the horse's cock.

"Yes! Mudsdale, that feels amazing! Do not stop, no matter what!" Hapu praised and begged the Pokemon. Mudsdale let out a quiet yet pleased-sounding heavy sigh through his nostrils. The sounds of their bodies slapping together as Mudsdale started to speed up his thrusts one final time started to make Hapu's pussy feel even more sensitive for some reason--perhaps it was actually hearing herself get fucked. Regardless of the reason, Hapu's hand went from stroking Mudsdale down to her own body, gently rubbing around her clit as she felt her orgasm begin to build. "Please do it, Mudsdale! Finish inside of me!"

A loud, almost ear-shattering neigh came from Musdale as his cock plunged deeper into Hapu's pussy--she feared it would come out of her mouth if he tried going deeper. When the girth of the horse Pokemon's cock rubbed every single sensitive spot in her pussy--and some she never knew she had--Hapu's orgasm struck. She collapsed on to the ground, with her ass pointed up as Mudsdale started to cum inside of her. His thick seed gushed out of Hapu's pussy with each spurt--a puddle of horse cum was underneath them in seconds. Hapu's face was buried in the grass as she let out moan after muffled moan as she rode out her extreme orgasm.

"Incredible! Incredible! More, more!" Hapu moaned as her pussy clenched. Juices squirted from her pussy all over Mudsdale's cock, which was still spurting loads of cum inside of her. When the horse Pokemon's orgasm finally ended and he pulled his cock from Hapu, one final stray rope shot all over her bare back and ass. Hapu couldn't so much as crawl out from under him, but she didn't want to even try--she wanted to lay on the ground in post-orgasm bliss. She didn't dare do anything that would possibly take her attention from it.

"That was ... holy shit!" One of the men commented. Hapu kept her face in the grass, not seeing that the group had finished filming the act and were already watching it again on the camera. "This is fucking amazing! I've never seen anything this hot since Mina got mounted by her Granbull!"

"That was a good day." One of the other men said happily. "Damn, does that hippie love Pokemon dick."

"Uh, Hapu?" The importer approached Mudsdale, who seemed to be content. The Pokemon's cock, while still long from his body size, was no longer erect. The importer was surprised that a woman of Hapu's stature could finish Mudsdale that quickly, but he wouldn't complain: the video was too amazing. "I promise we won't show anyone else the video. That, and, well ... we kind of didn't have the authority to make you a Kahuna."

"I ... know this." Hapu replied, her voice muffled. She raised a hand to acknowledge she hadn't passed out. "I enjoyed this. Please be on your way now. I'll be fine."

"You don't want us to help you up?" The importer asked. "Don't you want some rest?"

"No." Hapu replied. "Please leave your Mudsdale's Poke Ball. I promise to return him when I'm finished with him." The man looked surprised, but placed his Poke Ball on the ground next to Hapu. When she finally looked up from the ground, her smirk once again crossed her lips. "He's not done until I make him the one to collapse."

As the men started to leave her, Mudsdale's trainer turned back to face Hapu; she was already stroking Musdale's cock and licking it to make it erect once more. Rather than recording their next round, he decided to leave the island's new Kahuna to her fun--after all, she deserved to celebrate.


End file.
